Phlox
by staryskylines221
Summary: It finally happened for her, the call of ones mate. She heard the cry as she was flying around one day. Now Kagome has to find him, protect him from another crazy animal like bad guy. Great! Will she be able to really make the connection that bonds mates together? Will she be able fulfill the meaning of the Phlox flower? Our souls are united.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It finally happened. After five hundred years of waiting Kagome had finally heard the call of her mate. She had been flying around in her other form when her body began to pulse, a rippling wave going through her body, sending shocks of heavy winds tearing through the sky. At first she had been confused, never had she felt anything like that in all her years, so she did the only thing she could think of that would help, sought out her mentor.

Ever since the defeat of Naraku and the compeletion of the jewel five hundred years ago, which led to her being what she was now, Sesshomaru had come to respect her to which led to them being friends. He was wise from experience and she was like a newborn fawn tripping over her beast form when he offered to help her, to teach her. Never in her life had she been more grateful for the stoic demon lord of the west.

When she finally landed in front of the gates to the House of the West she quickly changed back into her human figure and ran inside towards his study where she new she would always find him when he was at home. Kagome didn't bother with knocking on the door she knew that he had already heard her coming, so she barged in and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Sessho, how are you?" She smiled as she clung to him, smiling even wider when she felt him hesitantly return the gesture.

"Hnn, I am well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" His voice was as stoic as ever but the miko demon could see faint traces of a smile on his thin lips and a small glimmer of happiness shining in his amber colored eyes. It made her giggle to herself.

"I was just flying about when the strangest thing happened. I felt a pulse go through me. If I had to explain what it felt like I would say it felt like something, no, someone was calling me. Do you have any idea as to what it could mean?" Tilting her head to the side she watched him with eager glowing tanzanite eyes as his eyes widened.

"You say you felt a pulse?" Nodding her head as confirmation she waited for him to speak again. "Kagome...that was a call of distress from your mate." He told her and the raven haired beauty felt her eyes widden in shock. In all her five hundred years of existing she had never thought she would have a mate. She wasn't born a demon, so why would she have one? Not that she was ungrateful, it just came as a rather large surprise to her.

"Mate..." She let the word play on her tongue, testing how it felt. Somehow the word made her feel whole and complete. Her body felt lighter, her heart thumped contently in her chest. It was a fantastic feeling. Suddenly reality dawned on her as she remembered what her mentor said. "You said it was a distress call?" She eyed him, her tanzanite orbs glowing with an eerie silver light. Her mate, the mate she did not even know yet, was upset or worse hurt and she wasn't even there to help. She felt her beast roar up inside her begging to slash the threat to their mates happiness to pieces and for once she did not deny her other half, indulging in the idea herself.

"Calm yourself, little one." A large yet warm hand patting her hair soothingly brought her out of her thoughts back to the present as well as calming her down some. Kagome nuzzled Sesshomaru's hand affectionately before whimpering once she recalled her distressed mate. "Go to your mate, that is all you can do for now. Figure out what is wrong when you get to him."

"I don't even know where he is though." She sighed heavily as she felt her beast whine pitfully in dismay. It wanted to run to their mate, shield him from harm and she whole heartidly agreed.

"Your body will naturally take you to him. Just head which ever way your insticts tell you." That made her feel better, she was good with insticts, not so much with directions. She took a step back from the Demon Lord to smile brightly at him before giving him a hug.

"Thanks, I will check in with you soon!" She placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek before running out of the manor and heading into the sky.

That was how she ended up here in front of a big ass castle in what she thought to be either England or Scotland if the bright dewy green landscape was anything to go by. It had taken her three days to get here and the pull she felt was stronger than ever.

As she was flying around the castle in her demon skin she took notice of the tons of kids running around. She saw all ages, from small children to teens that looked ready to be adults. The castle seemed to be used as some sort of school seeing as the kids were all dressed in uniforms of some kind.

As she was gliding around trying to figure out the other uses of such a lavish structure she felt it then, a harsh pull on her senses causing her to look down where she spotted three kids walking away from the castle and towards a rather old looking cottage home. One of the three was her mate, she knew that as assuredly as she knew her own name, so she followed them, her slick body swirling through the sky towards her soul mate.

She couldn't wait to see him, to meet him, to have him. For him to have her. So she landed with a loud thud and watched with glowing tanzanite eyes as the group she followed exited the hut.

...HARRY...

It had been a praticulary harsh day for Harry. First, he was late to potions class with Snape causing the greasy haired man to deduct points from his house as well as giving him detention. Then there was Draco who had gone on again about Hermonie being a mud blood causing his female best friend to cry and lastly the new defense against the dark arts teacher had basically called him a liar stating that Voldemort was not back and such notions of his return were in a word, barmy, and all while in the middle of class.

It had taken all his strength not to lash out at the ugly pink clothed toad possing as a teacher. Why was everyone in such denial! It didn't bother him so much to be called a liar but it did bother him that since they were denying the truth that meant they were demeaning Cedric's death, that did not sit well with him at all. So he did the one of the few rare things that gave him a sense of peace, he gathered Hermonie and Ron and headed to Hagrid's.

He had always loved going over to ground keeper's place. He was Harrys first friend after all. Once inside the old cottage hut Hagrid, as always, offered tea to which they all accepted happily. It was less then a few mintues into their visit when a loud and earth shaking thump was heard from outside the cottage.

Suddenly Harry felt this overwhemling feel of peace and what he could only describe as rightness wash over him. Never in his life had he felt so...serene. Not wanting to waste time he raced to the door throwing it open, his friends hot on his heels. What he saw shocked him half to death.

A gorgeous dragon stood before them not even ten feet away. It's sleek body was long, almost snake like, and muscled with shining scales that seemed to be every shade of blue with a few hints of silver and white. Two large curved and very sharp black horns sat atop of it's head. It's face reminded him of that of a wolves, as it was long with a snout, except with less hair and sharper teeth and two long elegant looking whiskers that seemed to be caught in an endless wind as they were swaying about constantly. A silkly trail of raven black hair ran down from the crown of it's head to the very end of it's long swishing tail. The dragon's legs looked strong and powerful with prominet claws that could no doubt kill easily but the most stunning thing about the dragon were it's eyes. They were big and some what cat like but the color was what really got to him. The orbs of the dragon were such a odd shade of blue that could only be compared to the tanzanite jewel and yet they seemed to be glowing silver.

He was speechless.

"D...D..DRAGON!" He heard his red head best mate shout in fear at the sight that stood before them. Never looking away from the beautiful beast that was before them, Harry could have sworn that it rolled it's eyes, but that couldn't have been possible. Could it?

All of a sudden he felt something large and warm nuzzle the space where his neck and shoulder meet. Glancing to the side the green eyed boy was throughly surprised when he found the face of the dragon hiding there, it's eyes closed like it was seemingly content. He was even more surprised when he noticed he did not feel scared, instead he felt...happy, safe, loved.

"IT"S GOING TO EAT HARRY!" Ron yelled again.

He was going crazy. Maybe Umbridge was right.

Emerald green eyes watched as the dragon pulled away from him and for some reason he felt like whining at the loss. He was about to move forward when the dragon was encased in a soft glow of silver light, it's scales seemed to be flying off in the wind and after a few seconds the form of the dragon was gone and in it's place was a girl with etheral tanzanite eyes and raven black hair.

She was beyond dazzling and Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. His heart was pumping faster and his body started to heat up. Something in him called to her and as she smiled at him he felt himself move towards her and in no time he was standing right in front of him.

Her smile grew even wider, her lucious full pink lips strecthing to reveal pearly white fangs.

"Hello, my mate." She said, her voice ringing like soft bells, before she kissed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXO

_Hello! Remember I don't own anything!_

_Please tell me what you think and if there is another pairing with Kagome from the Harry Potter series you would like me to write._

_Enjoy._

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could tell that the boy with wild deep brown, almost black, hair was startled. It was like she couldn't help herself, just having her mate so nearby was giving her a feeling she couldn't even hope to understand, let alone describe. It was like walking in the dessert for days on end with out shade, water or food then coming across a fresh body of water with an expanse of shady trees that were weighing down heavily with ripe fruit. It was paradise, he was her paradise and she didn't even know him yet. It scared her yet made her excited all at the same time. Her body was tingling, her senses were overwhelmed and all because the one destined for her was so close.

Releasing his lips with a quick swipe of her tongue to his bottom lip and a content sigh, Kagome smiled softly at her emerald eyed mate. He was just standing there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She took the moment of quiet to really look him over. He wasn't tall, maybe a few inches taller than herself. He wasn't overly muscular, to which she was grateful for, but his muscles were sturdy and looked to be lithe. His face was angular, somewhat like a demons and it just made him more attractive to her. Forest green eyes, covered by round glasses that she found adorable, were sharp and narrow and Kagome saw the stress of what was his life hidden deep in them. Her mate was attractive and Kagome felt a pull within her to pounce on him, her beast was purring eagerly at the very sight of him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Harry!" A voice that was an odd mixture between irate fear and awe shouted loudly, almost hysterically. Turning she spotted the two others she saw walking with her mate next to an extremely tall burly looking man.

"Hello." She sent them all a sweet smile, her eyebrow twitching when the red headed male squeaked in fear. "Ummm...I'm not going to hurt you." Her words were slow spoken on purpose, she didn't want these people to fear her, especially when they seemed like people who her mate cared for.

"Then why did you try to eat Harry?!" Once again the red head spoke and Kagome was starting to wander if the boy had all his marbles in a bag or if some were running lose.

There was a resound smacking sound followed by an outraged cry that had Kagome giggling. The bushy haired female next to the wimpy red head had smacked the boy upside his head, an incredulous look marring her otherwise pretty face.

"Honestly, Ron! Eating him?" At this the raven haired girl had to laugh, the accusation was just too funny. Although she really wanted to eat him, just not in the way the red head was thinking.

With a smirk playing on her lips she took a small step forward and gave a gentle bow. "I am sorry if I startled you, it was not my intention. My name is Kagome."

"It's alright, though we may have some questions for you. I'm Hermonie and this idiot over here is Ron. The tall fellow is Hagrid." Instantly, Kagome knew she would like this girl for she reminded her so much of Sango. She was smart, even from the short conversation Kagome could tell that, but she was also so much more. Hermonie was loyal, brave and caring her very aura exuded that she was.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to be meetin' yah too, Miss 'gome." The tall burly man smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but return it. He was a gentle caring man as well as loyal and to Kagome he looked like a big teddy bear.

"What are you?" A voice that hadn't spoken until now silenced the air. Her mate had spoken to her, his voice had her knees threatening to give way as she found it incredibly sexy as it was scratchy and deep. She eyed him carefully, reading his face that was rather emotionless which caused her beast to whine pitifully.

"I am, or I was, human." Choosing her words carefully she slowly made her way back to him.

"And now?" His forest green eyes were narrowed at her and even though the edginess was directed to her it turned her on to see him so predatory looking.

"I am, in laymen terms, a miko who has been turned into a demon."

...HARRY...

Harry knew he should snap out of whatever trance he was in, no doubt he was beginning to look like a Neanderthal. He couldn't help it though, his mind was still reeling from the gorgeous dragon turning into the gorgeous girl who he had just gone about snogging with. Although, the last bit had been amazing. Even now he could still feel her luscious, soft sweet lips on his. Her tongue tracing his...enough.

Turning around he was shocked somewhat to see Hermonie talking to the girl, if she was even a girl in the human sense, with a smile on her face. It wasn't as though Hermonie was rude or anything normally, it was just that the girl took a while to warm up to new comers. For some reason the thought that this stranger was being welcomed by the people he cared most for made him happy, but that didn't make sense for he had just meet her.

Not wanting to get side tracked he suppressed all emotion from his face, gearing up to talk to the beauty. "What are you?"

" I am, or I was, human." His green eyes narrowed as he noticed her pensiveness.

"And now?" His eyes were still narrowed even though he could sense no ill will from her. That didn't really matter though, he had been tricked by people with false pretenses before and he had people he needed to protect. Yet as he watched her he took note of how her body language changed and her eyes became hooded in a dreamy state. It confused him yet somehow it sparked a heat within him.

"I am, in laymen terms, a miko who has been turned into a demon." At the mention of the title demon Harry pulled out his wand aiming it for her, trying to not to flinch when he heard a sorrowful whine come from her.

His eyes never left hers as she took a small step toward him, inducing him to take a large step away back. Each time he withdrew from her somehow made him feel as though his heart was hurting and he couldn't understand why. He fought the urge to run to her, hold her and tell the raven haired beauty that he was sorry. It was difficult not to with the way she was giving off sad whimpers that reminded him of a wounded animal, tears running down her flawless face as her gorgeous blue eyes became obscured from his view.

"Mate...please. I mean no harm. Please, just please, don't push me away." The sincerity in her tone shocked him speechless, here he was pointing his wand at her and she was begging for him not to leave.

" 'arry...I think yah should be a listen' to her fer now." Hagrid, his first friend advised him sternly. The grounds keeper had never spoken to him in such a way before and it made him wonder. Hagrid was a caring person by nature, especially towards animals, was he just being biased?

"I believe Hagrid is right, Harry. She has done nothing to warrant you pulling your wand on her." Hermonie scolded him. Although that was nothing new, what was new was that Hermonie went to stand next to girl placing a gentle hand on the girls shoulder in a ways to comfort her, the girl who just announced he was a demon.

"Mate, she's right." Ron muttered softly. Harry eyed his best friend, trying to find any hints that he should just go ahead and spell the demon, but he found none. Which was a huge shock since Ron liked spelling everything that scared him.

Sighing in defeat, he carefully lowered his wand until it was hanging limp in his hand by his side. "Your a demon."

"The demon you are thinking of is different from my kind. We are not born of darkness or light but of nature itself. In Japan we are called Youkai." The girl was no longer shedding tears or whimpering nor was she begging, instead her voice became indifferent and her face flat. For reasons he could not understand, her actions greatly hurt him.

"You say you are beings of nature. How do you mean?" Hermonie questioned the now stoic looking girl. Harry flinched when his eyes connected with hers, they were so dull not at all like how they were when she first arrived. Glowing, full of life and love.

"Youkai are very nature bound creatures. Most of us have an animal form because we, in a way, are just animals with humanity. We talk and eat like humans do. Although there is an occasional loner demon, most of us are pack creatures." Her words were like a slap to his face. So far it sounded as if she were no different than wizards, as they were just humans with magic ability. Different from regular humans but with the same integral traits.

"Pack creatures?" Ron, who had finally drawn closer to Kagome, asked. His curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"Yes, packs are just like families only they are much bigger in size. In a pack it is not necessary for everyone to have blood relations. Pack is everything to a demon, besides it's mate and pups, pack comes first. It's how we live. A pack is a place where one can feel like they belong while being protected. You never leave a member of the pack behind nor do you allow them to come to harm. It's what governs our kind." Harry, along with his friends watched as she elegantly took a seat among the grass and the others, him included, were quick to follow suit. His emerald eyes took in the delicate way her small fingers ran over the blades of grass, caressing it almost. The way seemed to be a very part of nature. It was stunning and she was beautiful.

"They only major difference is that we use our baser instincts. Play. Love. Run. Protect. Fight. Mate. Bed or as the English say, shag." Harry blushed at the mention of shagging. It wasn't like he didn't know what it was, or that he thought it was embarrassing, it was just the thought of Kagome naked, a thought spurned on by the topic of shagging, that had his cheeks flushing.

"Why did you refer to Harry as your mate?" Harry thanked Merlin for Hermonie and her ever questioning mind. Glancing at Kagome, his good mood instantly left at the look on the demon girl's face. She looked absolutely hurt, her eyes that were once shining were overflowing with tears and there was no smile anywhere to be found. Her whole being seemed to somehow exude the pain she was feeling and although he had good reason for doing what he did, he felt guilty.

"Like a husband and wife, a mate is suppose to a be a life partner. For lower level demons, or not as powerful demons, they choose who their mates are. Mating to our kind is a blessing, it strengthens the pack as well as the couple who become bonded to one another. The bond a mated couple have allows each other to sense the feelings of their loved one and even sense where your loved one is." Harry listened thoroughly to the girl, hanging on every word that spilled from her lovely pink lips."For higher ranked demons, like myself, we are gifted with something special. A mate that is chosen by Kami for us, or as humans say, a soul mate. It is rare that a Daiyokai finds there chosen mate, I never thought I would even have one."

"Why is that?" The questioned slipped past his tongue before he had the time to think. He was enraptured by the way she spoke of mating and the bond mated couples shared. It held a certain characteristic that humans really didn't value anymore in their relationship, loyalty.

His eyes connected with hers and for a brief moment he saw them begin to glow again, which brought a soft smile to his lips. "I was once human but I was turned into a demon by means beyond my control. I didn't think that Kami would bless one such as I with such a precious gift." A hesitant smile was forming on her lips that caused Harry's heart to beat just a tad faster. "Although I was indeed once human I enjoy the life I've been living as a demon. I have been given a freedom unlike any other. To feel and see the world around me in a different way. To know what it is to belong to a pack, to know that loyalty and unique bond pack members share. I wouldn't change what I am now." Harry was amazed at the way she spoke about what she was. She was proud of who she was, what she was, she looked at it as a gift. The boy who lived was truly hit with how much he had demeaned her when he had drawn his wand on her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Before he couldn't finish his apology a warm body was pressed up against him.

"Mate, I am glad you do not hate me." He felt her tresses brush across his cheek as she held him. Her scent of rainstorm with foreign tea and almonds was wafting into his nose and he fought the urge to groan. She smelled so good. Her curvy body was pressed up against his, her breasts smashed into his chest, her hips hoisted up against his own. It was torture to not allow his hands to wander over her body, he didn't think she would fight him either. But, he hardly knew her and he wasn't one to go around snogging just anyone, let allow shagging.

With a soft sigh he allowed his fingers to comb through her hair, causing her body to relax and mold even more into him. "I don't hate you. I barely know you, so this mating is going to have to go slow..." He didn't understand why he was so at ease with having his choice of a life partner taken away from him. Usually one would put up a fuss wouldn't they? Than again who was he to question God about who he deemed to be soul mates.

"Of course! Although I am truly happy to be with you I can not say I love you just because we have be drawn together by fate. I care for you, my whole being does, but I wish to get to know who you are." Her simply, yet forward answer allowed him to relax against her.

"Thanks." He whispered as he let his head fall to the place where her neck and shoulder meet. As he held her he was surprised to find that she was rather tiny, tiny and soft. Even if she was a girl since she was a demon he kind of figured she'd be more...roughly built. It was a very welcomed surprise.

After a few more moments of hugging they separated which caused a feeling of longing to go through him. He wanted to hold her again, have her pressed up against him once more. All these feelings were so foreign to him and if he were a bit more honest with himself he would admit that he was a tad bit scared by it all. He had just meet her and already he was craving her presence by his side, to have her with him constantly.

"May I ask, is this a school?" Her bell like voice brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at her. She was adorable looking, her large eyes glowing with happiness once more her head tilted to the side reminding him of a curious puppy instead of a dragon demon.

"Yeah, it's a school for witches and wizards. Hogwarts." He informed her and he chuckled softly as her cute nose wrinkled slightly at the name of his school.

"Why in hell, heaven and earth would someone name a school Hogwarts?" Her incredulous expression caused him and his friends to laugh loudly. Truth be told he honestly wondered the same thing his first year attending.

"Name aside, Hogwarts is a great school." Hermonie giggled softly. His emerald eyes watched as Kagome sent his friend an endearing smile.

"I can tell it makes you all happy. It's good to have a place that you can be yourself. I imagine you can't go around proclaiming your a witch or wizard to everyone." Her tittering laughter swept throughout the clearing and to Harry it seemed to excite the nature around him. Bugs chirped louder, the wind blew heavier and the trees seemed to dance.

"Correct. Speaking of not telling anyone, we should inform Professor Dumbledore about this." Hermonie once again thought of everything and Harry was truly thankful to have her as a friend.

"Who is this Dumbledore person?" Kagome asked as she move to stand beside him.

"He's a powerful wizard who runs the school. Hermonie is right we should tell him that your here." His hand grasped hers and he held her small one within his own, rubbing gentle circles across her skin with his thumb.

"If that is what must be done." Her response made him happy and he began the walk towards the old wizards office.

He just hoped she could stay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter to Phlox._

_I really wanted to express that although they are supposed to be soul mates they still need to learn who the other really is as a person._

_Please keep in mind I do not own anything._

_Review if you can and let me know what you think._

_Until next time._


End file.
